Crashhopper
Crashhopper is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large hind limbs. He has a green film connected to his leg joints and legs similar to Jetray's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large green horn and wears green overalls with black stripes all over. Crashhopper wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Due to his relatively long and muscular hind legs, Crashhopper is able to jump extremely long distances, leaving behind a shock wave. Crashhopper has a very hard and powerful horn-like skull which he uses as a battering ram. The shock wave created from Crashhopper's jumping is strong enough to crack concrete and push through a large number of giant ants that were on top of him as seen in It Was Them. Crashhopper is strong enough to lift and throw a Muroid. In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, he was strong enough to bounce Milleous around while jumping. Crashhopper's legs can kick with considerable force, making them offensive weapons in close-quarters. The claws on his arms and legs can dig into hard surfaces, allowing Crashhopper to scale walls and other tall structures. Weaknesses If he gets stuck in Mucilator's sticky goo sacs, Crashhopper will be unable to escape. Crashhopper's body is not as shielded as it looks. In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, when a missile struck, he started to stroke his head, and in Many Happy Returns, he was easily hurt by punches from Looma. In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it was shown that Crashhopper can not jump from high altitudes as he was unable to jump from Khyber's Ship to Bellwood because it was too high. Omniverse *Crashhopper made his first appearance in It Was Them, **Crashhopper battled Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants and Mucilator. *In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, **Crashhopper redirected missiles from crashing on Earth. *In Hot Stretch, **Crashhopper failed to catch Ester. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, **Crashhopper was crushed by Mucilator, so he changed into Armodrillo. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, **Crashhopper battled Buglizard, until she turned into Mucilator. *In Many Happy Returns, **Crashhopper was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Gone Fishin', **Crashhopper defeated the Krakken. *In Bros In Space, **Crashhopper helped scare away the Muroids. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Crashhopper battled Milleous. *In Mud is Thicker than Water **Crashhopper defeated Psyphon and his gang in a Plumber Tank. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Crashhopper fought Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party , **Crashopper battled Kuphulu again and tied him up in own bandages. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''It Was Them'' (first appearance) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Hot Stretch'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Gone Fishin''' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) *''Bros In Space'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''Mud is Thicker than Water'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''Rad Monster Party'' Video Games Ben 10 Omniverse DS (7).PNG|Crashhopper in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Crashhopper_in_Ben_10_Omniverse_2.png|Crashhopper in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Crashhopper is a playable alien character in the game. (DS and 3DS only) Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Crashhopper is a playable alien character in the game. Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock 2 *Ben 10 Omniverse: Cavern Run Naming and Translations Toys *4" Crashhopper *Crashhopper (Wind Up Figure) *Crashhopper 2 Inch Mini Figure *Crashhopper (DNA Alien) *3 Pack Toys Crashhopper versions: Mask, Omnitrix and Regular Trivia * As seen in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies and confirmed by Derrick, Ben enjoys jumping as Crashhopper.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368540350001726953 *When Crashhopper jumps, a grasshopper-like sound is heard. **This sound effect also occurs when Crashhopper speaks. *In official artwork, Crashhopper has white color in his body and white toenails. • Crashhopper seems to be Ben's favourite alien due to his excitement when he turns into him. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens